


La promesse de fleurs

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Gajeel, F/M, Promises, Wedding Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: "Je te promets de ne pas t'oublier" Bégaya le garçon. "Quand tu reviendras, je ferais de toi ma femme et on pourra passer tout notre temps ensemble!" Promit-il avec tout le sérieux d'un enfant de son âge.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 5





	La promesse de fleurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BringMeBackHome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/gifts).



Une petite fille attendait calmement, assise au milieu de l'herbe folle et des fleurs d'été. Ses cheveux bleus lui arrivaient aux épaules, retenue par un nœud jaune qui mettait en valeur ses yeux marron. Levy observait les plantes qui l'entourer, un livre poser sur ses genoux.

Entre ses mains une couronne de fleurs se construisait pas à pas, la jeune fille choisissant avec soin chaque fleur qu'elle saisissait. C'était sans doute la dernière couronne de fleurs qu'elle faisait, alors Levy faisait tout pour qu'elle soit parfaite et compter bien l'offrir à une personne tout autant parfaite pour ses yeux d'enfants.

L'été ce terminé et elle allait bientôt devoir partir à la ville voisine pour aller à l'école. Son cœur se serrait à la pensée de ne plus revoir son ami avant des années, plus encore qu'elle ne pouvait compter sur ses doigts. Ses parents lui avaient promis qu'elle reviendrait pour son mariage, mais pour la jeune fille de huit ans cela semblait être dans des siècles.

Des bruits de pas la firent relevais la tête, apercevant un jeune garçon courir vers elle. La jeune fille sourit, observant son ami gravir la petite colline qui les séparait. Le jeune garçon était un peu plus grand qu'elle, des cheveux cours noirs cachant difficilement les petites cornes noires qui poussaient sur sa tête. Levy n'avait jamais vue d'enfants avec des cornes ou même de queue semblable à celle serpentine qui sortait du t-shirt en partie déchiré du garçon. Le plus étrange était sans doute ses yeux rouges qui fascinée la jeune fille.

"Tu es venu" Siffla Levy, souriant à son ami qui s'assit à coté d'elle.

"Papa dit que tu vas partir" Dit le jeune homme qui se sentit trahi quand le sourire de son amie disparut.

"Mes parents veulent que j'aille dans une grande ville. Ils disent que j'apprendrais bien plus qu'ici et que je me ferais des amis."

"Mais tu es déjà mon ami." Grogna le garçon, mais la jeune fille continua malgré son interruption.

"Je reviendrais, pour me marier avec toi. Papa et maman me l'on promit." Termina la fillette, tuant toutes plaintes du garçon qui la regarda surpris.

"C'est vrai ? Tu reviendras pour moi ?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander le garçon qui reçut un hochement de tête.

"Je t'ai même fait une couronne pour que tu ne m'oublies pas !" Rayonna Levy en posant sur les cheveux indisciplinés de son ami la couronne de fleurs. L'enfant dragon regarda avec admiration l'assemblage de fleur sur sa tête, ses mains griffues osant à peine toucher les fleurs colorées offertes.

"Je te promets de ne pas t'oublier" Bégaya le garçon. "Quand tu reviendras, je ferais de toi ma femme et on pourra passer tout notre temps ensemble!" Promit-il avec tout le sérieux d'un enfant de son âge.

Levy sourit avec nostalgie en pensant à nouveau à ses souvenirs d'enfance. La petite fille avait bien changé, grandissant en une jeune femme épanouie. Ses cheveux étaient toujours mis-long, ses éternels rubans pour une fois absents au profit d'un voile blanc recouvrant ses cheveux. Elle avait bien grandi, assez pour rentrer dans sa robe de mariée que sa mère avait passé des mois à coudre. 

Un corsé serrait sa maigre poitrine, des arabesques soigneusement cousues dessus en fils d'argent. Une longue jupe blanche cachait ses jambes, frôlant le sol et lui donnant un petit air de princesse de conte de fées avec une ligne d'argent agrémentait de forme discrète mais féminine. Quelques bijoux lui avaient été offerts pour ce jour, un collier ainsi que plusieurs bagues et bracelet en argent que Levy avait prit grand soin en attente de ce jour. Elle avait choisi méticuleusement lesquelles mettre pour la cérémonie, espérant être aussi belle que possible.

Levy observait son reflet dans le miroir, elle se reconnaissait à peine. Elle avait l'air belle, bien que les choses aient changé depuis son enfance. Petite, elle aurait sans doute demandé une robe plus courte et avec des fleurs. Levy sourit à l'image d'une belle robe blanche avec des parures en fleures et herbes soigneusement tissées.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, surprenant la jeune mariée. Sa mère lui sourit, signalant que la cérémonie commençait et qu'on attendait plus que la mariée.

C'est le moment, pensa Levy en suivant docilement sa mère. Elle avait attendu des années pour ce moment mais il semblait bien loin de ce qu'elle avait espéré. C'était plus effrayant qu'elle ne l'aurait, mais aussi tellement excitant. Levy s'arrêta devant l'hôtel, levant lentement la tête vers son futur mari qui semblait tout aussi bouleversé qu'elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, le rouge rencontrant le marron et pendant un instant le temps semblât s'arrêtait alors que les années de séparation disparaissaient pour la promesse de longues années lier à jamais.

Le garçon dragon avant bien grandi pour devenir l'homme qu'elle voyait devant elle. Ses cheveux étaient devenus longs et encore plus indisciplinés. Plusieurs piercings avaient pris place sur son visage et son corps avait grandis, assez pour la dépasser et sans aucun doute la porter avec aisance. Ses cornes avaient grandi, devenant longues et tendues vers le ciel. Il avait maintenant aussi une paire d'ails noir et écailleuse nota Levy. 

Le petit garçon avait bien grandi, comme la petite fille qui remarquait sur l'hôtel une couronne de fleurs étrangement familière malgré les années.


End file.
